


Twisted Smoke

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie





	Twisted Smoke

The smoky-eyed thing that crawled out of the Pit and called itself Jo made Anna cringe in horror. Surely this twisted scrap of shadow couldn’t be what was left of the fiery young hunter who gave her life to stop the apocalypse?

Still, as time wears on and they fight more and more battles side by side, shreds of Jo’s personality sneak through. Her sass and her sarcasm, the twist of her lips, even if those lips don’t belong to her (and no, Anna refuses to think about the poor mortal trapped in that body, she  _can’t_ ). 

And maybe Anna should fight a little harder when Jo pins her against an alley wall, should push away lips that taste of chapstick and sulfur, but she only finds herself grabbing Jo’s hips to pull her closer. 

Maybe this isn’t what it should be, what they should be. But it is. 


End file.
